


Coventry Heights

by lisasteinmetz69



Category: Original Work, Rock n Roll Romace
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasteinmetz69/pseuds/lisasteinmetz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coventry was a small quiet neighbourhood, the homes were in pristine condition and the lawns looked as if they had come out of a lawn and garden magazine. Everything looked perfect, but as everyone knows, nothing is perfect and everyone has their own skeletons lurking in their closets, some more dangerous than other's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coventry Heights

Coventry was a small quiet neighbourhood, the homes were in pristine condition and the lawns looked as if they had come out of a lawn and garden magazine. Everything looked perfect, but as everyone knows, nothing is perfect and everyone has their own skeletons lurking in their closets, some more dangerous than other's.  
A few of the residents were outside tending to their gardens or standing idly along side their side of the fence gossiping as their children ran around squealing with delight while enjoying the warm summer sunshine.

The tranquilness of the neighbourhood was disrupted as an obnoxious noise filled the air, it seemed as if time stood still as everyone stopped to stare at the figure in the lone jeep as it pulled into the driveway of the abandoned and run down home that sat across the street of the home of rock star Logan Blackwell.  
Blackwell stood outside his home lugging in his suitcases from his car. Thankfully the tour was over and he was ready for some much needed R&R at home. Peace and quiet were all he was going for. He stepped outside as he heard a familiar tune playing, a tune he had been playing on stage for the past 4 years... a song he had indeed written himself.

Emma Black stopped the jeep in the driveway and stared at the front of the house her aunty had bought, her eyes taking in the battered conditions of the home, she turned the motor off and got out smiling as she glanced sideways at the neighbours, all adults were gawking at her. She waved her finger and spun on her heels.  
Clad in a blue denim mini skirt and low cut black tank top with a pair of black thigh high boots, she walked to the front door and unlocked it, with a flick of her wrist, her jeeps security system was activated and the battered white door was closed behind her.  



End file.
